makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Lee
Megan Lee (Hangul: 이혜린; RR: Lee Hye-rin) is an American singer, songwriter, and actress most known for her singing talents on YouTube. From February 2013, Megan Lee was signed to Kim Tae-woo's (former lead singer of g.o.d) label, Soul Shop Entertainment up until November 2014. Megan Lee is currently a member of XO-IQ, featured in the Nickelodeon series Make It Pop. History http://www.hellomeganlee.com/ Lee officially began her professional career in acting, singing, and dancing at the age of 10. She has appeared in numerous national commercials including spots for McDonald's, Verizon, and Nintendo (the Nintendo DS), Bratz, Wal-Mart, Big Lots, Trix as well as TV programs such as the Crash TV series, Kidz Bop, Nickelodeon's iCarly, Nickelodeon's Kid Choice Awards, Disney's Get Connected, 3 Minute Game Show & various independent film projects, and most recently, South Korea's popular show, MBC Star Audition - The Great Birth (위대한 탄생) Season 1 (and Season 2) on one of South Korea's main broadcast networks (MBC). On Season 2 of MBC's Star Audition, Lena Park personally selected Megan over a number of other competitors to be Megan's mentor. She also finished in the Top 13 of contestants at the end of Season 2. Film and television http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3032782/ Megan Lee is starring in a Nickelodeon show entitled Make It Pop. She is one of the show's three main stars and will be playing a character named "Sun Hi Song". The series is being co-produced by Nick Cannon. In 2008, Megan had won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Best Speech Contest at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. Megan Lee played Hyori in the Short Film/Music Video, My First Crush, directed by Rocky Jo, with Arden Cho starring as the older Hyori. Also in 2008, Lee starred as "Julie" in several episodes of Disney's TV Series, "Disney Get Connected." She also played "Ji Sun" in an episode of Crash alongside Dennis Hopper, Tom Sizemore, Brian Tee and Kelvin Han Yee. Music https://soundcloud.com/hellomeganlee https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/megan-lee/id395135924 Lee writes her own original songs and released three singles as an independent artist, "In The Future", "Love, Laugh & Live" and "Destiny." "Love, Laugh & Live" was Megan's first official music video and was shot and directed by Steve Nguyen. "Destiny" was also made into a music video, and was directed by Timothy Tau. Megan Lee has also released a music video and track with Kim Tae-woo entitled "Oppa". Megan's official debut track during her time on Soul Shop Entertainment was entitled "8dayz" (read as 8 Days), which was released on May 15, 2014. The track features B2ST's Yong Jun-hyung, and is also composed by German composers Andreas Bärtels and Rüdiger Schramm, who also composed a track for veteran K-pop singer Nami. Megan Lee and her vocals are also featured in the g.o.d reunion track, "The Story of Our Lives." The music video for the song was released on July 11, 2014, and is the first time the band g.o.d has sung together in over 10 years. On November 10, 2014, Megan Lee filed a civil lawsuit with the Seoul District Court against Soul Shop Entertainment requesting nullification of her 5 year contract. Megan, along with her representation, claimed that she was severely verbally abused by some of the members of management, and that intimidation tactics were used to impose their will on her career. She also claimed that a contract was signed on her behalf without her consent, a fraudulent bank account in her name was made without her consent, and that the financial activity regarding her career with Soul Shop was not made transparent as it was promised to her in their initial agreement with the label. In March 2015, Megan Lee became a member of XO-IQ. While filming for both Season 1 and 2 of Make It Pop, Megan has active YouTube channel posting covers of popular songs today, BTS video, etc. She has also been active on live broadcasting apps like periscope and YouNow, and also had some solo concerts in the past month in NYC and Singapore. YouTube https://www.youtube.com/user/cutiepiemeg918 Megan is most likely known for her covers of songs which she posts onto YouTube. Among the songs she has covered that have received significant views include a cover of Christina Aguilera's "I Will Be", Bruno Mars' "Lazy Song", Lil Wayne's "How to Love", Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill you)" and others. She has also covered other songs and collaborated with other YouTube artists, for example, in 2011, she covered "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green with Arden Cho. In 2011, Megan also won 2NE1's "Lonely" Cover Contest with her cover of 2NE1's single "Lonely", and was flown to Korea to meet with the group. She also made a cover of Adele's "Someone Like You" on YouTube with Sungha Jung. In 2012 she won a Cover Contest sponsored by Jason Mraz and Warner Music Korea, and collaborated with Mraz in a duet for his track, "Lucky" which is viewable on YouTube. She has also performed and recorded a number of duets with acoustic guitarist Sungha Jung, covering famous K-pop songs such as "Monster" by BIGBANG. Quotes Trivia *She won the Best Speech Contest at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 2008. *Megan Lee is a former Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award recipient, who has appeared on shows such as iCarly and Disney's “Get Connected.” *Megan has one younger brother and one younger sister. *Megan is a current member of LA Hip Kids in 2008 with which has performed numerous times at Universal City Walk & House of Blues. She is a great singer & dancer, as well. *She performed Kollaboration Acoustic 3 - Performance at Ford Amphitheater in Los Angeles Aug. 2009. *She won Orange County Youth Talent Show 2009: Grand Prize Winner/ Vocal. *She is 2008 winner Award of Merit - Leading Actor on Tranquility at The Accolade. *She has Professional Martial Art training at XMA World Headquarters in North Hollywood, CA. *She used to attend Granada Hills Charter High School as freshman. *She, along with Louriza Tronco, is a Harmonizer (a Fifth Harmony fan).2015 HALO Awards, Make It Pop's Story. *In an interview, Megan Lee's favorite episode from Season 1 is Homecoming because she has never really been to a real dance growing up. *She once stated in an interview with JustJared that Linc is basically the male version of Sun Hi. *Megan has helped co-write 3 of the new songs in Season 2 (All The Love, Tomorrow Is Ours (song), and Situation Wild). *Her younger sister's name is Lindsey Lee and she also has a YouTube channel. *One of Megan's favorite singer is Tori Kelly. *Megan's favorite food is pizza. *Megan was the first to find out that Erika Tham's real first name is Jacqueline. *Megan Lee can do the splits as seen in the Make It Pop Walk That Walk Dance Remix. *Megan Lee has released many singles and albums during her musical career and now she will release a new single, Stronger on April 22. *Megan will be releasing an album presumably in late 2016 called #IAm. *Residing in NYC on Valentine's Day for the Toy R Us Toyfair, Megan decided to do a Periscope live stream after the event. During the stream she was with Dale, Vinson, and Alex. It was then revealed that during the stream she asked the fans if they had anyone special they are with during Valentine's Day. The fans asked back and Megan reveals that Dale, Alex and herself are single except Vinson. *To this day, Megan is still doing auditions. Unknown what she is auditioning for. It can be either acting or a music gig or both. *Megan Lee is affiliated with the society/YouTube Channel called IsaTv. *Out of the entire cast, Megan is the most interactive on social media doing things like promoting her music and interacting with fans. *Megan, along with Louriza, are fans of the dance group known as Kinjaz. *Megan did a song mashup of Season 1 songs (Make It Pop, My Girls, and Skillz) and did a song mashup of every song from Season 2 on her official YouTube channel. *As of July 15, 2016, Megan along with Louriza and Dale are currently in Singapore attending the Nickelodeon Slime Cup. Videos File: Make It Pop 1 Acoustic Mashup - Megan Lee File: Make It Pop 2 Acoustic Mashup - Megan Lee Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Main Cast Category:Females